The Queen of Games (Book 1)
by Comicqueen2019
Summary: Arriving in Domino city so that her business can form a partnership with KaibaCorp, Amirah hardly expects to find herself thrown into the struggle for an ancient and sacred power; nor does she expect to find herself falling for the cocky CEO of the company... Warning: Rated M for Language, Violence and Sexual Content.


"Welcome my Lady to Domino City," the Steward said.

21-year-old Amirah Nassar forced herself to tear her gaze from the paperwork in her lap, so she could look out the window. Below them, the bustling city that was to be their new home was full of life, with the people below resembling ants because of how high up the plane was.

"Ami! Ami!" Nesma, her little sister chirped. "Look at all the buildings! I can't wait to explore there."

"Nes, you know the rules," Amirah gently scolded.

"No wondering without my body guard…" Nesma grumbled, bowing her head in anger. "But I can still explore right?"

Amirah watched her little sister look at her from under her lashes, and she couldn't stop the rueful smile from curving her lips. "You know I can't resist you. How about we look at our new home, and then I'll let you go exploring?"

Nesma squealed with joy and ran over, knocking Amirah's papers to the grounds as she knew her arms around her sister in a tight hug. Amirah chuckled, hugging her little sister back as she patted her head. She would freely admit that she spoiled Nesma and wouldn't have it any other way.

The plane landed on a private airstrip behind a massive mansion that resembled an Egyptian temple. Made of white marble, it had the tall columns and obelisks of their homeland, Egyptian symbols and designs carved into the white stone. Not a single expense had been spared in constructing this building, and artifacts from Thebes had been flown in.

This home not only was for the two girls to live in, but to declare Amirah's status as one of the three richest people in the world. While the other two were men, Amirah took a secret pride in knowing that she was the only woman on the list.

Nesma ran off to the wing of the house that had already been prepared for her, ready to comb over the different toys or electronics that Amirah had bought her. As her little sister ran off with her braids flying, Amirah ran her hands over one of the blue and gold tapestry's that used to belong to their parents.

Dying when Amirah was young, the ten-year-old took over the Nassar Corporation, rather than let a board of directors seize control until she came of age. The Board was heavily corrupt, and the first thing that Amirah did when she was made CEO and Chief Chairwoman, was to purge the old Board and install people she knew was only loyal to her. Her childhood was spent with running the company and making sure that Nesma—who was practically a newborn at the time—have a safe and happy childhood.

Walking to her own room, Amirah took out a small box that contained her most sacred treasure: her duel monster cards. Over the years Amirah had created quite the deck, something that was both fears and admired in the underground dueling arenas of Cairo.

Whenever she could away, Amirah would change out of the black pantsuits she was forced to wear in business, and dress more comfortably before retreating into the underground dueling arenas and battle it out with the best of the best. Every time her company would have her travel to a new land, she would challenge the supposed best duelist in the country and win using her two key cards: Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8 and Gravekeeper's Oracle. With there two cards inside her desk she was unbeatable, although no one really knew who she really was as Amirah dueled masked.

"Ms. Nassar," one of Amirah's bodyguards said, abruptly interrupting her. "Your meeting will be starting in an hour, and Mr. Kaiba isn't one to like tardiness."

Amirah's eyes cut sharply his way, the violet orbs narrowing. "He's the one who called this meeting with me. He will be patient and accept when I get there."

* * *

Seto Kaiba drummed his fingers impatiently on his desk, his blue eyes glancing at the clock on the wall as he frowned. Sitting in his grand office, his younger brother Mokuba sat not far, playing on video game.

"Roland," Seto barked. "Where the hell is this Nassar?"

Roland, his righthand man, looked from the paperwork he was filing. "I don't know Sir. They were supposed to be here at ten, like you asked.

Seto rose to his feet. "Then this has been a complete and utter waste of my time."

The doors to his office opened, and Amirah strode in behind her body guards. Seto looked at her, an eyebrow raised as his blue eyes swept over the young woman.

"And who might you be?" he asked.

"Amirah Nassar," Amirah replied, crossing her arms. "And I'm guessing from that cocky attitude you're the infamous Seto Kaiba?"

Seto grit his teeth. "What give you the right to think you can talk to me this way?"

Amirah's lips curved. "What's the matter Kaiba? Have I gotten under your skin? Believe me, this meeting will be over as soon as I sign on that dotted line. You called me here, remember?"

"Roland, give her the paperwork so she can get out of her," Seto commanded.

Roland rushed over, holding the paperwork out to Amirah as well as a pen for her to use to sign.

Nehad, one of her bodyguards, took the paperwork and read it over before nodding to Amirah. "Everything is here, Ms. Nassar."

Taking the pen, Amirah swiftly signed her name, and handed the papers back to Nehad to handed it back to Roland.

"Pleasure doing business with you, Mr. Kaiba," Amirah tossed over her shoulder, as she left.

Seto was breathing heavily, his hands were balled tightly into fists that he felt his nails biting into her palms. No one had ever dared to act or speak to him that way before, so who did this Amirah Nassar think she was?

"Well, she was pretty," Mokuba remarked.

Seto looked at him sharply. "What did you say?"

"She looked very pretty," Mokuba repeated. "It isn't a lie."

Seto didn't reply, mainly because he didn't want Mokuba to know that he secretly agreed with him. This Amirah Nassar was quite pretty, one might even consider her to be attractive in a certain light. He frowned, shaking his head to clear it of such thoughts before turning to pick up the stack of papers she signed. Her signature was in a flowery script, elegantly written; something that only came from someone with an elevated level of education.

It appears that Seto Kaiba had apparently met his match in this Amirah Nassar.


End file.
